


Prolonged Goodbye

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expedition is over and the crew are on their way to Iceland, but two members are not ready to say goodbye just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolonged Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> For Kiraly! :)

The water roared as the great ship’s bow crashed and split it apart, sailing through the wide sea. Overhead the light of the sun stood muted, obscured by clouds despite the coming of spring, but hardly anyone was up on deck to complain about missing out on enjoying the view. The journey had been long, laborious, and draining; and in this moment four of the crew (five counting their loyal cat) slept soundly down in the staterooms allotted for the heroes. 

The two who remained up were content to stay no matter sun or cloud. Standing by the rails close together, hands gripping the bars, they watched, the moment bittersweet, as the ship took them farther away from the land from whence memories will never leave them. 

“And that’s the end of it,” Tuuri said with a sigh. “ Just like that, the journey is over.” 

“It’s been something, huh?” Reynir said. “I didn’t think coming back to Iceland would be—well, would be like _this_!” 

The corners of Tuuri’s lips twitched, thinking back to the first time she met him, and glancing towards him through narrowed eyes she teased, “Compared to what, returning from Bornholm?” 

Reynir chuckled. “Either way, I’m going to have to face my parents, aren’t I? It’s not going to be pleasant, but I guess I set myself up for that.” 

He didn’t miss the slight change on Tuuri’s expression. 

“Yeah,” she said. “I have Onni to see when I get back.” 

“But he knows you didn’t sneak out,” Reynir pointed out. 

Tuuri nodded. “He’s going to be so relieved when I get back home safely even though he knows how we’ve been doing. But he’s going to be worried all the same. There’s still this _big scary sea_ we have to cross.” 

“I’ve crossed here once,” Reynir said. “We’ll get by fine, but hey—” The shift in the wind picked up, flicking Reynir’s hair about, and in that moment Tuuri closed her eyes to feel the wind against her face. Holding in his breath for a moment, his heart speeding, Reynir struggled to get the next words out clearly and calmly. “Hey—would you like to visit me some time? Maybe after we get our rewards? Extend the journey a little bit or something? 

Tuuri’s eyes flew open. 

“I don’t mean to be imposing! I know Onni will be expecting you, and—you probably can’t wait to get back home. It’s just that…I…I don’t think I’m ready to say goodbye yet.” 

“Yeah…” Tuuri glanced down in poor attempt to hide the blush that ran across her pale cheeks, but Reynir caught it, and his heart skipped a beat. They were both thinking the same thing. 

Memories of months back, of her smile, mischievous yet so alluring, and her eyes steady on him as she suggested—no, wormed a way for them out of the tank and chase after Mikkel, two members without immunity but dying to see more of the world, explore it together. And all with a smile that stayed with him; whenever he remembered her smile, he thought of intelligence, mischief, birds, and trees, running with masks on, and the wonder of how her lips would feel on his. 

A curiosity they were both all too willing to satisfy, had they not been continually disrupted: shouting from Sigrun that would take them out of the moment, attacks from ghosts and trolls and occasionally giants, situations that required them to slip on their masks, separating their lips with sheets of protective plate. 

“I would like to see Iceland,” Tuuri said, and her smile soothed his racing heart. “I would like to see where you live and your family. I don’t want this journey to end either. I miss home, but home can wait a little longer. It’s been scary in the Silent World, but it shouldn’t be as bad in Iceland.” 

“You’ll love it!” Reynir said. “Of course, I haven’t seen all of Iceland myself, but hey, we can both see it together! Prolong our goodbye that way!” 

“With the rest? Or just the two of us?” 

There appeared that mischievous smile again, small yet present, suggestive. It was Reynir’s turn to glance down, noting the close proximity of their fingers on the rails. He edged his hand a little closer, feeling her warmth mingled with the droplets left from the sea spray. 

“Hey.” 

She acted quick, springing on her tiptoes to capture his mouth with hers. It was over in moments, but it left him dizzy with glee. 

“Finally,” Tuuri said, blushing still but grinning. Her eyes glimmered. “We got a moment alone.”


End file.
